In Wonderful Live
by elfri
Summary: Jean yang notabenenya iri pada Eren, berusaha mengalahkannya meski hanya dalam satu bidang saja! Ia menyusun rencana-rencana picik yang membuat Eren harus mengalami kesulitan hidup. Namun, dalam kesulitan itulah seorang Eren bisa meraih hidup yang benar-benar indah, bersama sang kekasih yang ditemuinya saat ia hampir putus asa. ini awal-awal memang terlihat seperti JeanEren u,u


**~Wonderful Live~**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Garing, positive BL, T**

Disclaimer : SnK hanya milik Hajime Isayama. Saya hanya punya alur ceritanya

_**Kapitel Eins**__ : The Worst Day Ever – Envy_

Hari itu bukanlah hari yang istimewa, setidaknya bagi Eren Jaeger. Hanya sebuah hari yang amat biasa seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Bangun, makan, sekolah dan pulang. Aktivitas membosankan namun aman, damai dan tentram. Siapa yang tidak menginginkan hari-hari yang damai seperti ini coba? Tentu saja semua orang mengharapkan satu hari berlalu tanpa ada masalah sedikitpun. Tadinya sih ini hari yang damai, setidaknya begitulah pikir Eren.

Ia bangun dari tidurnya, sarapan bersama orangtua yang menyayanginya, serta kakak yang baik meski sedikit overprotektif padanya. Berangkat ke sekolah bersama teman-temannya yang menyenangkan, lalu belajar bersama para guru-guru yang baik dan ahli dibidangnya. Setidaknya dengan pendeskripsianku tadi dapat ditarik kesimpulan bahwa Eren adalah pribadi yang disukai banyak orang. Selain berparas tampan dan bersifat seceria matahari yang bersinar terik, ia juga merupakan salah satu siswa berprestasi di Maria High. Terbukti dengan masuknya ia pada peringkat lima besar pada setiap ujian maupun try out yang diadakan Maria High. Karena itulah Eren dikenal baik oleh para guru. Disamping prestasi akademik, Eren juga menyandang gelar sabuk hitam pada bela diri karate.

Tak sedikit perempuan di Maria High yang mengincar Eren untuk menjadi pasangannya. Dengan ini, mungkin tak berlebihan bila ia disebut-sebut sebagai manusia yang sempurna, bukan? Tapi seperti yang kita tahu, sebanyak apapun orang yang menyukai sosok sempurna ini, ada saja oknum-oknum yang iri akan kesempurnaan seorang Eren Jaeger.

Sebut sajalah salah satu oknum tersebut bernama Jean – si muka kuda, begitulah Eren menyebutnya. Seberapa keras Jean berusaha mengalahkan Eren di berbagai bidang, Eren selalu dan selalu berada diatasnya. Entah itu takdir atau apa, Jean tidak peduli! Ia hanya ingin mengalahkan Eren! Paling tidak dalam satu hal saja. Apapun itu!

"Sialan!" umpat Jean. Ia baru saja melihat hasil UTS angkatannya di madding sekolah. Lagi-lagi ia berada di bawah Eren dengan selisih poin 14. Sementara beda poin antara Eren dengan anak-anak diatasnya hanya berkisar satu digit angka dibawah lima. Sejauh inikah perbedaan kemampuan mereka? Jean hanya bias merutuk kesal. Tak terima dengan keadaan ini. Apalagi, Eren sama sekali tidak acuh padanya! Ia tidak mengejek Jean, ia bahkan tidak melirik Jean sedikitpun! Oh, sungguh… betapa sakitnya hati Jean. Ia akan lebih suka – meski hanya sedikit – bila Eren mengejeknya. Atau menertawainya! Apa sajalah asal bukan dicuekin seperti ini! Bukan dianggap tidak ada seperti ini! Tapi tolong, demi harga diri Jean, jangan berpikir dia M ya.

"Hei… hei… Eren…" panggil Connie – si botak tanpa sehelaipun rambut tumbuh di puncak kepalanya – muncul bagai jelangkung. Datang tak di jemput, pulang tak di antar. Serem kan? Itulah Connie.

"Ada apa Connie?" Eren menghentikan aktivitasnya bermain PSP – pacar kebanggaan serta kesayangan Eren sepanjang masa hidupnya.

"Kau pernah tidur dengan perempuan?"

Pertanyaan frontal tak tahu malu dari seorang Connie. Wuih! Hebat sekali kau Conn!

Beberapa orang di kelas terpaku. Mencuri-curi pandang pada Eren. Mulai menerka-nerka apa jawaban yang akan dilontarkan oleh Eren. _Ga mungkin ah, wong Eren polos gitu_, batin hamper semua orang yang mendengar.

"Pernah lah…" jawab Eren santai. Ia melanjutkan aktivitasnya bermain PSP sementara orang-orang menatapnya tak percaya. Bahkan Connie yang bertanyapun sampai terkaget-kaget mendengar jawaban Eren.

"Yang bener, ren?! Seriusan lo? Gue kira lo anak baik-baik! Ga nyangka gue broo!" Connie menepuk-nepuk pundak Eren, kagum. "Ehem, terus siapa cewek itu?" bisik Connie. Niatnya sih tak ingin ada orang yang dengar lebih jauh tentang pembicaraan absurd mereka. Namun sayangnya, orang-orang justru semakin mendekat. Penasaran. Berharap Eren bias lebih jauh menceritakan kisah 'pria'-nya lebih spesifik lagi.

"Mikasa"

.

.

.

.

.

Oh! INCES–

"dan Ibu"

.

.

.

.

.

Krik krik krik krik krik

Jangkrik pun mulai melantunkan lagu kebangsaan mereka, padahal hari belum malam lho. Semua karena Eren. Jawaban Eren sukses membuat anak-anak terdiam seribu bahasa dan membiarkan sang jangkrik mengambil alih kesunyian. Sementara para jangkrik sibuk bersenandung ria, anak-anak berusaha mencerna jawaban Eren. Takutnya mereka salah paham atau apa, _gitu_.

Nah, mari kita kronologis kan.

Q : Eren pernah tidur sama cewek?

A : Pernah

Q : Sama siapa?

A : Mikasa dan ibu

Ibu sama dengan mama, sama dengan cewek yang melahirkan Eren. Sementara Mikasa, kakak cewek Eren, sama dengan saudara, dan Eren sepertinya bukan tipe incest. Yah kesampingkan fakta bahwa Mikasa bisa saja menyerang Eren dan incest-an.

Tapi, kalau memikirkan jawaban Eren, rasanya… ada _miscommunication_ diantara mereka. Ini entah Connie dan anak-anak yang lain yang bego. Atau Eren yang sama sekali tak menangkap maksud dari pertanyaan Connie.

_Jangan bilang, dia mikir tidur yang gue maksud tadi itu benar-benar _tidur_?_ Batin Connie was-was. Ia berdeham sekali. "Eren, maksudku… apa kamu pernah **TIDUR** dengan cewek?" kali ini Connie menekankan kata _tidur_ pada pertanyaannya. Berusaha agar Eren memahami dengan baik apa yang dimaksud Connie.

Eren mulai mengerutkan dahinya, ia jadi tak mengerti. Perasaan tadi dia udah jawab deh. Kok ditanya lagi? "Kan tadi sudah kubilang, udah pernah… sama ibu dan Mikasa. Kau tuli ya?"

Habis sudah kesabaran Connie. Ia tak menyangka temannya ini yang pintar bakal sebebal ini. "Duh Eren! Yang gue maksud itu dengan tidur itu sex begooo!" erangan frustasi mulai melenguh dari mulut Connie.

Perlahan-lahan, kerutan di dahi Eren mulai menghilang. Diganti dengan semburat merah yang muncul secara bertahap di kedua pipi Eren. Menandakan ia mulai mengerti atau lebih tepatnya baru sadar atas pertanyaan Connie.

"A-apaan sih?! Jelas belum dong! Gue masih suci, bersih lahir dan batin mas bro!"

Desahan lega keluar dari bibir para perempuan yang memang sudah mengincar Eren. Termasuk perempuan aneh berkacamata dan berambut pendek yang sedang baca doujinshi humu di pojokan kelas seraya mencuri-curi dengar percakapan absurd antara Connie dan Eren tadi. Kentara sekali ia juga mengincar Eren. Meski Eren sama sekali tak melirik dirinya.

Tadi diantara desahan lega itu… ada satu suara tawa yang mampu menarik perhatian sekitar. Suara tawa bagai kuda – mohon maaf. Perhatian semua orang tertuju pada sumber suara, yang tak diragukan lagi adalah dari Jean.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Ahahahahaha! Dasar payah! Diumur segini lo masih perjaka? Aduuh… tolong yaa… jaman sekarang masih ada toh cowok macem lo. Ahahaha"

Perlahan, Jean mendekati Eren. Memandang rendah iris emerald bersurai coklat itu. Sementara Connie mulai menjauhi mereka sedikit demi sedikit. Tak ingin ikut campur dengan pertengkaran absurd mereka yang dapat diduga mirip dengan perang dunia – bedanya ini terjadi di kelas 10-4 Maria High.

"Culun banget lo, ren! Meski gu ga bisa menang dari lo di hal lain, gue ga nyangka bisa menang dari lo dalam hal ini! Jangan bilang lo juga ga pernah ngerokok ren?! Upupupupupupupu ahahahaha," Jean mulai tertawa layaknya Mono*kuma dari fandom sebelah.

Eren tidak tersulut oleh api yang dikobarkan Jean. Ia hanya menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Menurut gue ya… culun atau ngga nya seorang cowok bukan dilihat dari hal begituan. Apa sih yang memangnya bisa lo banggain dari hal itu? Peluang besar kena AIDS? Peluang besar terkena kanker paru-paru atau serangan jantung? Huh, itu konyol Jean. Bukan gaul namanya, yang begitu sih nyari cara biar cepet mati"

Eren hendak keluar dari kelas. Berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Jean yang kentara sekali bau rokok dan alkoholnya. Eren tak suka itu.

Perkataan Eren mendapat decak kagum dari anak-anak kelas yang masih juga menguping – termasuk Connie. "Kau kalah lagi darinya, Jean," hibur Connie. Alih-alih kesal, Jean menepis lengan Connie yang bertengger indah di bahunya. Jean menggertakan geliginya, agak keras, seraya menggeram. "Sialan kau Eren! Beraninya mempermalukanku! Awas aja!"

Kesal dan malu. Jean bersingut kembali ke tempat duduknya diiringi cekikikan trawa anak-anak sekelas. Sedikit prihatin juga sebenarnya melihat Jean dibabat habis oleh Eren. Jean tidak acuh. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu memencet sederet nomor, berusaha menghubungi seseorang – entah siapa itu. Kala ia selesai menelepon, seringai licik nan culas terpatri jelas di wajah kudanya – maaf.

**T.B.C**

**A.N:**

hahahaha setelah sekian lama nih ff mendem di lapi, akhirnya saya putuskan untuk di publish saja :3

saya author baru disini /w\ mohon bantuannya..

elfri


End file.
